


Weekend at Radcliffe’s

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Women on Fire, speculation fic, spoiler heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Jemma and the others deal with the fall out of Season 4, Episode 6: The Good Samaritan outside of the prying eyes in the Playground.





	

Jemma Simmons was spitting mad. Clenching her teeth, she strode the hallway towards the Director’s office.

Bad enough that Director Mace hadn’t given her the time to put her house in order before whisking her off to deal with Senator Nadeer’s little Inhuman problem. Instead, she came back to find that Fitz, Coulson, and their unlikely new ally were all similarly whisked away. Even May was clearly distraught over their video call.

Jemma had her scientific team -- at least the members she was more inclined to trust with both the details and the secrecy -- pulling every single file in the archives and loading it onto her tablet. All of the original materials dating back to Agent Carter’s time had mentioned that every minute of exposure to the dark force was a corrupting influence. They had all seen it firsthand as Hydra’s infiltration sent SHIELD reeling, when they had met Audrey Nathan.

Well, she was the only one left who had seen it all.

Her eyes hardened as the Director came into view. She would arrange for a house arrest for all interested parties to collaborate at Holden Radcliffe’s home for the weekend. Fitz’s work on AIDA might prove to be an unexpected boon...and frankly, she needed every asset she could get her hands on.

If she had to blackmail him again on his apparent connection to the Senator, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing as much as I can to this and the "other side" companion fic during the mini-hiatus. Generally, these will be drabble/ficlet sized entries due in large part to my real life obligations.


End file.
